1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron core including a first iron core block and a second iron core block.
2. Description of Related Art
In iron cores according to the prior art, a gap member is disposed between a first iron core block and a second iron core block (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) Nos. 59-15363, 59-19457, and 2-15301).